The Vibrating Swirl
by ThatOneEyeOfNotreDame
Summary: He woke up in a world full of magic...When he finds two people that will be precious to him, with the power of vibrations, manipulations of mass x acceleration, and transformation, can they be the most powerful team in all earthland? OOC, OCs, and RNG picked situations. I post demos before the full chapter.


AN: This is my first story, if I get enough constructive criticism, for flames are bad, they kill the aspiration of young writers.  
I will also use a random number generator to decide the outcomes of every situation that happens in the story, regardless of it being a tragic one, or a successful one. It's all drama to me. OOC WARNING

The goal I want this story to reach is it's uniqueness and weird concepts.

* * *

He looked at his bladed weapon, it had no hilt for it was strapped to the underside of a gauntlet, the blade was a shiny black with it's double-edge design so sharp it had a blue aura around it, he noticed that it was the constantly vibrating core that made the aura visible to the naked eye. He imagined it was as heavy as a two handed mace, for it's blade was longer than a war-scythe and it was denser than refined chromium.

He thought about how he got here...all he remembered was black, amnesia maybe? He lamented. He looked down on himself; he wore a grey jumpsuit, a brown flak jacket that was fastened by clasps alongside a zipper. It had two pockets diagonally set on the lower stomach, it came with two pouches on the lower back, and with that was kneepads and gauntlets. He had a swirl within a metal bar on a headband that he was wearing.

And for himself, he had peach skin, an attractively feral face with whisker marks...likely birthmarks, and a sunshine-blessed shade of hair. He had a lean body structure built for speed. It seemed as if there was something vibrating inside his heart...he could feel it...

He slowly got up, it seemed that he was flexible and nimble, he jumped on the branches of the trees with a gravity-defying jump. He almost fell down from shock from the jump that seemed instinctual.

He recovered from the shock, and carried on tree-hopping.

* * *

A mile away in the direction that he was going to, a boy and a girl were surrounded by feral animals.

The boy wore armour like an armadillo, the shiny dark blue armour covered his whole body, but still exposed his dazed face, the boy had a flask tied to the back of his head with a headband, and a massive hammer-scythe hybrid was tied to his body with rope. He staggered, like he was drunk on alcohol, he had an unusual bear-like body structure, like the mane of blue hair he had on his head, but also had a feline like feeling to him due to his ears on the top of his head.

The girl however had more of a whitish flexible-armour type that she wore like a dress, it also covered her body by segments. Her long white hair shone brightly in the sunlight, highlighting her cat-ears. She, undoubtedly, was cute, her white eyes shining in the light.

The animals consisted of wolvi, a canine species big as a puma that was related to wolves, they were common and weak, but when in dozens, they were dangerous.

The boy quickly untied his hammer-scythe and smashed a wolvi that lunged at him with the hammer result of which made the wolvi crash into the ground because of the strength behind it, creating a small crater, killing the wolvi, a wolvi jumped up on him, which he just impaled it with the blade of his weapon by lifting it up.

The girl used magic to transform into a big wolvi, and attacked them with bites and swipes. She bisected one with a slice of her sharp claws, bit into the neck of another, and continued.

The boy started to channel his inner energy as he prepared an AoE attack in the middle of the battle ground. When he finished, he first swung down, and when the hammer part of the weapon hit the ground, the whole battlefield erupted as a crater, all the wolvi either got crushed, squished, or died vividly. The girl climbed the boy as he jumped backwards outward the area of effect.

This was the scene that our blonde-hero happened upon. He saw a particularly large wolvi -probably the alpha- sneaking up on them, he swiftly charged the alpha, cutting the head off with his gauntlet-blade weapon...


End file.
